Her Mistake
by AuroraAbbie Snape
Summary: Hermione and Remus share a night together, and Hermione is terrified by her actions. She makes a big decision, that turns out to be the biggest mistake of her life...
1. Default Chapter

**A/N- I had some spare time the other night, and this idea came into mind. I am not sure if I am going to continue it or not, but I am thinking I will. I want to know if you, (the readers) like this, and if so I will continue it. If it's not too much trouble, I would like maybe, at least six reviews before continuing. Thanks a lot! Love ya all! Signed, Aurora**

Disclaimer-I own nothing but the plot.

****

**Her Mistake **

She stood there at the window looking out at the midnight sky. The snow falling as light as a feather, but hugged the ground tightly. She pulled her robe closer around her bare body as the crisp air came through the window and bit at her skin. The moonlight seeped through the clouds, shining on her soft chestnut hair and reflected off of her cream skin. Her chocolate orbs danced across the scape blindly as she kept deep in thought.

Finally she tore her eyes from the outside and she looked around the room catching sight of the many filled cherry oak bookshelves holding mixed collections of books. From the Dark Arts, to Potions, as well as books on Levitation and mixed spells, dark and light. It didn't matter, they were there. Her eyes mingled around the room again and came to a matching cherry oak canopy bed with soft satin and silk crimson and cream colored sheets, as well as a fireplace to complete the master bedroom to the Lupin Manor, it wasn't much but it was his home.

Her eyes fell to what, or rather who was laying asleep under the covers. The colors of the sheets blending perfectly with his just pale enough skin. She let her eyes roam over the figure, he wasn't big and muscular but he was just the way she liked guys, having just enough muscle to make him the way she wanted. His sandy brown blond hair fell into his face and over his closed eyes, and if they were opened they'd be the most magnificent icy yet kind blue eyes anyone would ever see.

She closed her eyes as memories of the night before flooded through her mind. She could almost feel his skin against hers, his kisses softly caressing her body, showing her and having her feel how much he truly and deeply loved her.

But last night had scared her, letting go of herself like that terrified her more than he could ever know, and that was why she was doing what she was going to do. All of her bags were packed and sitting downstairs in front of the door. She took off her robe and dressed in a pair of jeans, a sweater, boots, gloves, and a hooded cloak.

With one last kiss on his soft full lips and a note left on his bedside table explaining why she was leaving, she walked downstairs quietly, making sure not to wake him, and she left without a second thought to what she was doing...

The next morning came and he woke to see a note addressed to him in hand writing he very much recognized as hers sitting propped against one of the two empty wine glasses along with a glass bottle that once had contained a whole bottle of red wine, it had been the best bottle in his cellar.

He opened the note and wished he hadn't have known what was to come.

_Remus,_

_Last night, what happened scared me. I let myself go like that and I shouldn't have, I am so sorry if I am hurting you but I can no longer stay here with you. I will be gone for a while, and I don't know how long. You know how that old saying goes, If you love someone let them go. So let me go Remus, please, and I promise one day I will come back to you. I love you and always will..._

_Hermione_

/About two months later/

Hermione Granger sat in the doctor's office, worried about what she was going to find out. She hoped that she wasn't right in her assumptions, and didn't know what she'd do if she was. She looked up as the doctor walked in the room, a manilla folder in her hand.

"Well Miss Granger, I have good news," the doctor began as she shut the door and sat down at her desk. "Congratulations, you're pregnant..."

Upon hearing those words, Hermione knew that she should have thought twice before leaving Remus. Where would she go now? Who would she tell?


	2. Reunions

Author's Note- I appreciate all the reviews I have gotten. Thanks alot! One reviewer sent me a review that made me think over the story line. I have something to say to them. If you don't like it, then stop reading, otherwise you are going to keep seeing my crap on here. I understand about the whole pregnancy thing and this is fiction, so don't take these stories seriously. I don't have to do research, and I don't think one review is going to go and make me start reading up on everything I write before I write it. So next time, think twice before advising that to some one, they might just backfire like I am now. There is a reason this is called fiction, because it is not real, and I don't base my stories on real things like real experiences on stuff like this. Now, that that is over with, on with the story! Love ya all! Signed, Aurora.

Chapter Two: Reunions

/Eight years later/

"Mummy! Wake up!" Hermione heard as she woke up, feeling someone shake her slightly.

"What is it?" she said when she had gotten awake finally and turned to see a little boy there.

"There's something in my closet." she heard the little boy say and she sighed as she stood up and put her robe on. Mid-Winter it was and she chilled easily.

"Alright, I will go check."

Boggarts were common to be in the closets and cupboards there in that household. It was old and deep in the countryside of London.

She walked into the boy's room and opened the closet wand in hand, when she saw what came out she nearly lost her balance. Lying on the floor was a dead Remus.

"Riddikulus..." she muttered and sighed. It wasn't the first time for a boggart to take that form in her presence.

"See? It was just a boggart sweetie.." she said as she tucked him back in bed.

"Mummy, who was that man?" he asked and pulled the covers around himself as his mother helped.

"Umm....he was an old friend.." she said and kissed him on the cheek. "Night..." she said as she made her way out of the child's bedroom, placing random toys back in their right places. On her way out she turned to look at the sleeping form of the child. He had his father's icy eyes, his sandy hair, his clear pale skin. Almost everything about the boy was a mirror image of the father.

She shut off the light and headed back towards her room to try and sleep again. She slipped into bed and looked at the clock. It was 1:30 in the morning, she hadn't even bothered to look at the clock before she had went to check her son's closet.

She took off her robe and got under the covers, her chocolate orbs running across the window scenery. This was the night that she had left Remus. It was snowing just like it had that night that she kissed his lips for the last time. She sighed as she closed her eyes and went to sleep, her last thought was of him...

"_Remus..." she moaned softly, feeling his lips travel from hers down her neck and heaving chest, still going further, past her flat stomach and still further till he had reached his destination._

_She gasped slightly at what he was doing to her, it was kinky but it was pleasuring._

_She said his name one more time as she felt herself rise high into climax. Hermione felt him kiss his way back up her body, lingering in some places moving fast in others, but each speed would lead eventually back to her lips._

_She had to admit, foreplay was fun, but this felt so much better than foreplay as if it deserved another name. Loveplay she decided to name it, and it was called that from then on between the two of them..._

She smiled in her sleep as she lay there, the covers around her tightly as she remembered that night still long ago. That memory would never leave her mind, no matter how hard she tried to make it leave.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next morning came and there was a knock at the door. Hermione got up off the couch and set her cup of coffee down, knowing who it was.

"Thanks so much for this Ginny.." she said opening the door and hugging her.

"It's no problem. I like watching little John." Ginny said walking in and slipping off her cloak, not noticing Hermione smiling at the mention of Remus' middle name. "Anyways, you need someone to watch the little devil when you're off to work."

"If I could, I would take off for a while, but you know the Ministry, they won't let you off for anything." she said slipping her own cloak on. "There's coffee and tea made, I know you drink both. Um, some lunch is already fixed for the kids."

"Yeah, little Abigail has wanted to see John again. It's amazing how they get along..."

"Ginny, look who their father's are. Both have Maurader blood in their lines..." she whispered as a little girl stepped out from behind Ginny. "Well hello there Abbie.." she said smiling as she caught sight of the little girl's emerald eyes and red hair. She was clearly a Potter and a Weasley mix.

"Hi Aunt 'Mione. Where's Jay?" she asked in a sweet tone. She was seven years old, the same age as John. They were both born on the same day, Abigail being six weeks premature and John being right on time.

"In his room honey, go on up." she said and put the hood of her cloak up. "I'll be home around 8:00. Again, thanks."

"No problem." Ginny said smiling and shut the door behind Hermione.

Later on Hermione was sitting at her desk in the Ministry. About a year ago she had been appointed for a job there.

She sighed looking at a picture on her desk, it was of John and Abigail when they were only three. Though Abigail wasn't hers, she still adored the little girl as if she were. She and John were like brother and sister, they saw enough of each other, five days out of seven she and Ginny were at her house.

The both of them would be at Hogwarts in four years, and she was dreading it. Remus had started working there again shortly after she had left him. She guessed that now with her gone, he had nothing left to care for besides teaching, his second priority besides her. She guessed he knew she worked at the Ministry, but respected her wishes by staying away as she wanted.

Time flew by and soon she was due to be home. She packed up a few papers in her briefcase and headed for the elevator. As she went down she started thinking of why she had left him when she did. It was all because of one thing: Fear.

She walked out the door, memories flooding through her mind, that she didn't even notice where she was going and she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I am so sorry." she said, her face going crimson immediately, she wasn't always this clumsy.

"It's quite alright." the man said offering his hand so she could stand up and then she looked up at the man to apologize once again and thank him for helping her up after dusting herself off. She saw the man's hair and thought she'd seen it somewhere, then her eyes traveled to his eyes. _No, it can't be!_ She thought to herself as she looked up into those soft yet icy blue eyes..

"Remus?" she said almost in a whisper, unable to talk.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

((Now! Review please!))


	3. Conversations

**Author's Note- Thanks everyone for all the reviews, I appreciate them all and I hope you keep reading! Don't forget to review at the end as always. Well, onto the reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Love ya all! Signed, Aurora! P.S-Sorreh it took so long to get this I was going to add more to it but I thought I should get it up before you all started to riot.**

**Chapter Three:**

**"Hermione?" he asked, his tone of voice softening quickly. He looked down at her and helped her off of the ground. A few wisps of hair fell into his face as he asked her how she had been doing lately.**

**She payed little attention to what he was saying as the both of them stood there, because she was too busy looking him over. She smiled a little as she noted that he had a few more strands of graying hair, but to her that made him all the more desirable no matter how hard she tried to deny it. She couldn't let herself succumb to her emotions and go back to him, for her own good as well as their son's. She still had yet to tell him that her little boy was his as well. As soon as he saw John, there would be no mistaking that he was Remus' son.**

**"Hermione?" he said trying to gain her attention.,**

**"Oh, I'm sorry Remus. I must have spaced out for a moment." she admitted truthfully. "I've been good, what about you? How have you been?"**

**"I've been alright," he said and ran a hand through his hair. He wanted to say that he had been miserable without her all these years, and he would give anything for her to come back in his life, but he wasn't going to allow himself to break down like that.**

**"That's good." she said and watched him. She was slapping herself mentally for leaving him. He looked miserable and it was all because of her, well, most of it. The other half was the Lycanthropy. It took everything from him and then some. She had just added more to his problems by leaving him.**

**"Yeah, well I'd better get going. We'll need to meet up soon. If that's alright with you." he said giving her a weak smile. She knew the full moon had just passed, he looked to weak. Even after all of these years, she could still tell without having to check the moon cycles.**

**Hermione sighed as she stepped in the door, wanting to be greeted by a quiet house, but instead she was greeted by a little boy screaming at the top of his lungs and a little girl running up to her as well.**

**"Well, one of these little rascals are mine, but the other, I believe I will have to adopt her or something." she said smiling a little. "Are you guys leaving Harry at home alone and spending the night or what?" she asked Ginny as she walked in after the kids.**

**"Nah, we gotta get home. We don't wanna keep Daddy waiting..." Ginny said getting her's and Abigail's cloaks. "Oh, don't forget. Harry's 'family get together' is this weekend. He said this is the first time that he will have everyone there together."**

**"Everyone?" Hermione said smiling a little. "So many little children will be running around the house. Not to mention Sirius, well, he's a kid anyways." she said and chuckled.**

**"Yeah, really." said Ginny pulling her cloak over her shoulders and slipping Abbie's over hers.**

**"Bye," said Hermione as they went out the door and she turned to face her house. Then did she just realize that everyone meant Remus as well.**


	4. Author's Note: Please Read

_Author's Note:_

_Hey! I am so sorry I have kept you waiting for sooo long, but I have had the idea of what to do next, but I just can't seem to get it written out. I promise that I will have it to you as soon as I can get it to you, I might even beg Abbie to help me. Well, anywho. I better get to writing before you guys decide to come at me with sharp objects. Oh, I have a new song-fic up I think you will enjoy...check it out! It's called Wanting You and it's a Remmy/Lily! Thanks for all the support on this story and though I have stopped writing I hope none of ya get the idea to stop reading because I have delayed you just a bit!_

_-Rory-_


	5. Accidents and Realizations

Author's Note: My wonderful reviewers! What you have been waiting for, for two months or so is finally here! Please review and I accept any ideas on what you would like to see happen! Love ya all!!! -Rory-

Chapter Four: Accidents and Realizations

The house was buzzing with children as the doorbell continued to ring, Ginny called from the kitchen into the living room, "Hey! Could someone get that please? I'm just a little busy!"

Remus hopped up from his seat immediately, he had been opening the door all evening and thought he might as well get this one too. But he somewhat regretted it as soon as he opened the door.

"Hello Hermione." he said, a small smile tugging at his lips as he looked down at her, her soft brown curls going wild under her snow hat, it was flurrying slightly.

"Hi Remus," she said flashing a smile, pulling off her hat. "Yes, John, I see you," she said looking down at him.

Remus slowly looked down at the little boy he hadn't seen before. He couldn't help but stare at the child it front of him. Why did this kid had the same sandy blond, icy blue, and pale skin as him? He shut his eyes and shook his head before looking back up at Hermione.

"Going to let us in?" she asked with a hint of amusement.

"Yes, of course. Where are my manners? Come on in. Ginny is in the kitchen and I believe all the other kids are upstairs in Abbie's playroom," said Remus winking to John. "Torturing Ron."

John smiled and looked up at his mother. Hermione glanced down at him but quickly looked away. "Yes…go," she said. He discarded his cloak on the floor and took

off up that stairs. "Children," she muttered picking it up.

"Wonderful, aren't they?" asked Remus smirking.

"Just joyful."

Remus chuckled slightly. The idea of Hermione having a son was puzzling him.

"How old is your son?" he asked.

"Eight," said Hermione not really thinking about it.

Eight? thought Remus. He watched her as she threw the two cloaks on to the pile. Swallowing down a lump he felt in his throat, he continued to stare at her. She was just how he remembered her eight years ago.

Hermione never thought about what age he asked John was until later when they were alone for the first time. She had been introduced to many people, rather re-introduced to except for one person. A girl by the name of Haven, Sirius' latest girlfriend and it seemed pretty serious between the two, and that to Hermione was quite a shock.

She and Remus were now in the kitchen, the doors were shut and they were just standing at the counter, Hermione mixing up a few things for Ginny.

"So..what have you been doing with your life, Remus?" she asked him, not looking up. She couldn't look up and be faced with the challenge of looking into his eyes.

"Working for the Light side still, of course." he nodded grimly, "Voldemort is up to speed, it's not a fun job, never was and expect never will be. And then work at the school, I swear children are getting more witty and clever every day. But what about yourself?" he asked her, noting she was avoiding his face.

She chopped up a few vegetables as she stood there, keeping her eye on the knife as she talked. "Life has been alright, I mean, the ministry and a child aren't the best combination but I get through, raising John is what keeps me going." she admitted.

"Hermione..I have to ask you...from the clues you have absentmindedly given me and not t mention his looks, his name as well. I don't think they are coincidences, are they. John is my son, isn't he?" he asked and Hermione looked up, and just as she did the knife glided over her skin and cut her hand. "Damn it." she cursed as she looked down at the outside of her hand which was bleeding, and Remus couldn't tell if she was cursing because of the cut, or the question he had asked her.

"Are you alright?" he enquired concerned as his hand reached out to take her own, as he grabbed a cold cloth and put it on the cut, earning a gasp from her as he applied pressure.

Hermione nodded and removed her hand from his, "Yes, I'm fine. I just need a bandage. I-I am going to get one, I will talk to you later Remus. I think I should go check on John as well, yes. I think I will do that," she muttered as she walked out of the room, quite flustered at the thought of Remus knowing, obviously he knew but wanted to hear it from her, he did. She knew him too well to not know that fact, way too well.

Remus watched her walk out of the room and knew why she was in such a hurry to get out of the room, it was him. Not her need to check on her child, but her need to get away from the tension of the question that he had brought up to her, he already knew the truth, yes he did. Those eyes and the hair of the boy alone were enough to give it away, as well as his actions. Hermione knew it too, she just couldn't bring herself to admit it. He stood there pondering for a moment and came to a conclusion. One way or another, he would have the truth out of her that evening before she and his child left the party.


End file.
